movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Herman (Happy Tree Friends)
Herman is a fan character. Character Bio *Herman is peach hermit crab with a red spiral shell on his head. Instead of two arms he has six, but four of them are merely spine-like extensions while the other two end in pincers instead of the normal mitten hands. *Herman is know to be a thief and will often steal from other characters but he only does so in order to survive. Which means he rarely steal valuables and mainly steals things like, clothes, food or anything mundane. *Herman is also a bit forgetful, and sometimes forgets he has pincers instead of hands leading him to cut things on accident, including other characters. *Herman is also somewhat of a loner and tends to stay away from large group, but he will occasionally be seen in groups, mostly consisting of three characters. Usually these are close friends. *Herman is also shown to have no home, but considers his shell as a home too, then will panic if its lost or broken. Herman's Episodes Starring Roles *Shell Shocked *Sea You Later *Feel the Heat *Hot Stuff *Shell We Begin? *Bloody Shell *Luck of the Shell *Paper Cuts Featuring Roles *Naughty or Naughtier *Must Flea TV *Sloppy Seconds *The Parrot Trap *Scrappyland *Horror-scope *Bless This Mess *Bath Timing *Creepy Crawlies *Cat Flight *Safety Beach Breach *Flip Flopped *Clam Calamity *Conceal Your Fate Appearances *Catch That Bus *Skip a Beat *The Dark Bird Rises *Friendship is Arty *Zoo on You *Kingdom Come *Spray it Like You Mean it *Goat Rider *Key Quest *Twice the Nice Deaths #Shell Shocked - Cut in half horizontally. #Naughty or Naughtier - Impaled by Sir Gron's sword. #Feel the Heat - Boiled by hot water. #The Dark Bird Rises - Car crashes into him. #Must Flea TV - Sucked dry by fleas. #Sloppy Seconds - Sliced by the sythe. #The Parrot Trap - Cuts his head in half. #Horror-scope - Sliced by Ale. #Bless this Mess - Crushed by garbage. #Shell We Begin? - Smashed into his shell. #Bloody Shell - Fried to death. #Goat Rider - Boiled by water. #Cat Flight - Smashed by Sniffles' aircraft. #Safety Beach Breach - Roasted by the sun. #Clam Calamity - Eaten by a giant clam. #Paper Cuts - Killed by a bomb. #Twice the Nice - Killed in house explosion. #Conceal Your Fate - Killed by explosives. Kills *Lifty - 1 ("Sea you Later") *Shifty - 1 ("Sea you Later") *Kit-Kat - 1 ("Sea you Later") *Russell - 1 ("Naughty or Naughtier") *Devious - 1 ("Hot Stuff" along with Icy, Snappy, and Freezer) *Shelly - 1 ("Shell We Begin?") *Stacy - 1 ("Cat Flight") Trivia *Is the first hermit crab (in tree friend form) in Happy Tree Fanon. *Originally, Herman was pale yellow with a standard HTF face. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Hungry.png|Herman is hungry Steamed crab.png|Steamed crab Pet crab.png|Herman as a pet Herman.jpg|Herman's original appearance Blood shel.png No shell.png|Herman loses his shell Paper Cuts.png Twicethenice4.png shinypic.png Category:Peach Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Double Colors Category:BuckandChuck's characters Category:Invertebrates Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:Lobsters/Crabs Category:Crustaceans Category:Poor Characters Category:Animals Category:Fanmade Characters